Image forming devices that can automatically print a text string representing print attributes in a margin of the printout so that a large number of printed materials can be easily sorted and organized even after some time has passed from the time they were printed are known from the literature. An example of such a device is disclosed in PTL 1. FIG. 6 of PTL 1 shows a text string of print attributes printed in the margin at the trailing end or the leading end of the print data on roll paper.